Love You More
by Laurelgand
Summary: Very fluffy, sappy Soi & Nakago songfic, written several years ago and surrounded by shoujo bubbles. Probably worth a read if you like a more tender Nakago & tragic Soi.


Love You More   
A Soi & Nakago Songfic   
By Laurelgand (laurelgand@home.com)   
http://www.midnightrevolution.org 

* * *

Pure sap. Please note that not only was this my first Fushigi Yuugi songfic, it was written over three years ago so my style is somewhat... -.-;;. It was also written before Seiran Den was published, so please ignore the obvious discrepancies in Soi and Nakago's 'cannon' relationship (this assumes you count the novels as part of cannon). Spoilers for Episodes 40-52. 

* * *

Soi leans against the wall in shock, eyes trembling, as she listens to Nakago tell the Seiryuu no Miko he loves her.... She blinks away the hot tears which threaten to spill down her cheeks.... 

_ Take me, back into the arms I love  
Need me, like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more  
_

Soi asks Nakago to remove his armor but is refused.... She reaches out to him, but he pushes her away. "There is only one that I love. You're not her." Soi stumbles from the tent, eyes stricken... a look of fleeting pain passes over Nakago's face; hidden as he bows his head.... 

_ Don't go, you know you'll break my heart  
She won't, love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still  
_

Yui rides behind Nakago on the way to the front... Soi averts her eyes. Determined to gain Nakago's approval, she strikes out at the powerless Suzaku _shichi seishi_ gathered below. "_Kai-jin!_" Soi whips around to watch as the Seiryuu no Miko calls upon the power of Seiryuu... and disappears... Her gaze travels to Nakago's shocked, still face.... 

_ I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more  
_

A sudden flash of light against metal draws Soi's attention... _the Holy Sword!_ "Nakago! Watch out!" She throws herself in front of Nakago, gasping as the sharp weapon pierces her flesh... Nakago shouts her name, even as she whispers, "Na... ka... go..." Her eyes meet his... he reads the memory in her eyes.... 

_ See me, as if you never knew  
Hold me, so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know  
_

Kaen shrieks as she slams into a tree from the force of her tormentor's fist. "Your parents sold you to us.... now take of your clothes!" He reaches out to strike her again... Kaen cringes in anticipation of the next blow, the one that never comes. Timidly, she opens her eyes... he is still on the ground.... Kaen looks up into the face of her saviour. _His eyes... so blue..._ The _bishonen _regards her silently in a moment to fragile for words... one of his comrades gives a shout; calls his name... Before Kaen can even say thank you, he is gone... she whispers, "Nakago...?" 

_ I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more  
_

Then, years later... "Nakago-_Sama..._ I saved myself for you. I want to belong to you." Nakago's eyes meet Soi's in the semi-darkness... slowly, he brushes her lips with a gentle kiss.... In Hokkan-_koku,_ Soi leaps in front of Nakago, a bolt of her lightning distracting Tamahome long enough for them to gallop away... "After I treat your wound, make love to me.... It will elevate your _chi!_" 

_ And in some way, all the love that  
We had can be saved  
Whatever it takes, we'll find a way  
_

The memory fades... "Ever since that time, I wanted to see you..." Soi confides to Nakago. "And this... my final service to you..." She struggles to bring herself forward, to reach him.... "Nakago-_Sama_... _Ai... shi... te... ru..._" Blindly, Soi kisses him, smiling as the pain fades... Her head lolls forward to rest against his chest. The movement releases the ribbon binding her hair... it cascades down... The shogun whispers her name brokenly, his hand touching her face; stroking her hair... 

_ Believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know  
_

Amidst smoke and pain and blood... Nakago sags; arm falling limply to his side... The _Shogun _opens his eyes to a new world of light and flowers... looking down at his unblemished chest in wonder, he realizes the burden he has carried for so many years has lifted... 

_ I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
Can't you see I can give you  
Everything you need?  
Let me be the one to love you more  
_

"Nakago?" 

Nakago turns to find... _Kasama?!_ "M-mother?" he stammers, fearful of what emotions might be revealed in her blue eyes... 

"My son... " she smiles and holds out her arms to him... 

"Mother!" Nakago cries as he stumbles into her eager embrace, sobbing against her shoulder.... _free to cry at last..._

"Nakago, there will be time enough for us..." she says, stroking her son's hair. "For now, there's someone else who'd like to greet you." 

_Someone else? _ Nakago turns his gaze past his mother, into Soi's smiling face. "Soi!" 

"Nakago..." Soi says happily, hands full of delicate white flowers. Nakago releases his mother and walks slowly towards Soi.... 

"Soi..." Nakago chokes. "I-I... always... " 

"I know..." she says, simply. 

With a glad cry, Nakago takes Soi into his arms and kisses her passionately... causing her to throw the white flowers in the air... They embrace for a timeless moment in eternity among the falling petals... while Nakago raggedly chants... "_Aishiteru... aishiteru... aishiteru..._" into his beloved's ears... and Mother looks on approvingly....   
  


* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first attempt at a Fushigi Yuugi Songfic. Soi's love for and dedication to Nakago deserves a little tribute, _ne?_

I purposefully re-arranged some of the sequence of events, especially the part about Yui summoning Seiryuu and the _Shinken_... and of course, there is a lot of creative license in Nakago's reactions. The 'fic is also written in present tense, I thought that matched the flow of the song better. I recommend reading it while listening to the song; it's much better with the violin in the background! 

Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome; please review!   


* * *

Fushigi Yuugi (and associated characters) is the property of WataseYuu, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, Bandai, TV Tokyo, Movic, Studio Pierrot, and others of whom I am ignorant. Copyrights in the United States are held by Viz Communications and Pioneer Entertainment. The song "To Love You More" is from Celine Dion's "Let's Talk About Love" Album; original lyrics by David Foster and Junior Miles. No copyright infringement or disrespect to the creators/copyright holders is intended in the writing of this 'fic.

This 'fic written and self-published by Laurelgand. 


End file.
